


Interitum Certamine

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt #26] Devil!Taemin and Angel!Kai are vying for a clueless human's soul. The human totally falls for Taemin's innocent act so this should be an easy win for Taemin, right? ...maybe. If only Taemin wasn't getting way more interested in his rival than said human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interitum Certamine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Firstly, this was the fic I have been waiting SO LONG to post but I had to wait until the pbtaekai fic fest was over. This was written for that fic fest and a lovely anonymous user left #26. When I first saw the prompt I was like ‘YES!’ I NEED to fill this. I didn’t stick exactly to the prompt as you will see below but I tried my best to fill it with all of the requests and as close to it as I could. If the anon would like to come forward and tell me who they are that would be awesome cause I want to know if I did it justice. If not, that’s fine too. :) I just hope I didn’t miss it by a mile.  
> Anyway, this was suppsed to be just 4-5k long…and as you can see…it evolved. whoops!
> 
> Without further ado, please… enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Taemin!” The deep voice booms over the crackling of flames.

“What?!” The younger yells with an equally loud voice.

“You have an assignment. The soul you have been trailing for the last month has just passed on.” The voice speaks now, with a clear and steady rhythm now that the two are standing close enough to hear each other properly.

“Oh really? That Jonghyun kid?” Taemin muses and his lips form a smirk. “This one will be easy,” he speaks with confidence.

“Whatever, just make sure you seal the deal okay?” His boss orders and Taemin gives a patronising curtesy in return.

“Of course, your highness.” He drawls with a crooked smile before he disappears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“You have an assignment son” A commanding but gentle voice speaks from aloft the white podium.

“Oh really? Which one father?” Jongin asks as he flicks his brunette hair from his face.

“Kim Jonghyun. The man you have been protecting for a while now. I’m sorry. We lost this one, but we don’t have to lose his soul.” The man speaks gently as he folds his hands in his lap.

“Of course, I understand. I will go right away.” Jongin answers, rising from his knees and dusting off his white jeans. “Thank you father,” he speaks and bows in respect before he disappears into the white oblivion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taemin watches as the blonde haired soul wanders around, marvelling at the small stream and the rolling hills of grass. He grins as the man picks a flower and brings it to his nose to smell the sweet pollen.

“You know, you shouldn’t pick flowers. It kills them.” A voice speaks lightly with a chuckle and Taemin’s eyes snap to a heavenly figure that stands only a few metres from the wandering soul. The man apologises and looks warily at the introduction of said stranger.

“It’s okay kid, don’t listen to him. Everything here grows back just the way it was before, no harm no foul.” Taemin explains as he too walks towards the lost man.

“W-who are you? And where am I?” The man asks with slight panic in his voice.

“Whether it grows back or not, that flower was a living thing and now it has died. My point is still valid but fear not sir…” he nods towards the bewildered blonde “…you weren’t to know and all is forgiven, as it should be.” The tanned, ethereal male gives a disarming and charming smile. No, not charming. Definitely not charming Taemin decides.

“That’s neither here nor there. You people are always following by the rules. You need to live a little.” Taemin challenges and also offers his own sweet smile towards the still confused man. He walks forward, trying to ignore the other man for now, and places a gentle hand on his soul’s shoulder.

“To answer your question, you are in limbo.” Taemin explains lightly and with caution, he doesn’t want the lost soul to be scared away.

“T-that means I’m…” Jonghyun mumbles and swallows loudly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Taemin nods his head and gives his best comforting squeeze to his shoulder.

“To answer your other question, my name is Lee Taemin and I am here to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” Taemin smiles angelically again, his apple like cheeks rising in innocence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Good and evil, heaven and hell. Antithesis, the world is full of it. One would think that everything is black and white, that everything fits into one box or the other. That is how Jongin had always seen life on Earth. He believed in god and justice, in heaven, and that good deeds will be rewarded.

Note the past tense here, yes, those beliefs left him the moment he moved into the afterlife. Being a devout Christian his entire life quickly led him to the heavenly plane upon where he met his boss, father…god?

Jongin soon found that just as in the real world, the afterlife was full of complexities and corruption. On the surface it is easy to be blinded by the pearly white gates and gentle, wholesome smiles. It is easy to be persuaded that your new life is split into good and evil and that is it. Everyone in their rightful place, everyone co-existing and balancing each other out.

He knows differently now, but despite his growth in knowledge and his severe lack of innocence that once clouded the truth from his vision – here he is. Still vying for the soul that stands before him. His eyes widen as he watches the gentle man pluck the flower from the ground and he chuckles lightly when his mild reprimanding leads to wide, owlish eyes full of apologies.

Jongin knows he doesn’t have a choice but to go along with the life that he once welcomed in innocence and naivety. There is no turning back and there is no moving on. This is it, for the rest of eternity, this will be his life. He knows best to follow the rules and make the infinite days before him as easy as possible. Yes, he knows all of this and yet, the man who appears from beneath the apple tree, with his devilish smirk and captivating eyes has a shiver running down Jongin’s spine with the simple utterance of his first syllable. Jongin knows it is a sin, against the rules and down-right wrong on so many levels and so with the shake of his head, he returns his gaze from the red head and back towards the blonde soul.

“And my name is Jongin. I am here to guide you and help you to make the right decision.” Jongin adds in a soft voice, his angelic presence outshining the crooked smile on Taemin’s face.

“I don’t understand, what decision?” Jonghyun pleads, his head spinning from all of the new information and his feet tapping urgently against the wooden floor of the small footbridge. The red headed boy with the sinister smirk but inviting eyes stands on one side of the bridge and the bubblegum pink-haired man with the tanned skin and soft but sad eyes, stands on the other.

“Well, Jonghyun-ssi since this is limbo – the place between heaven and hell as it were – your time here is limited and you must make a choice to which side you choose.” Jongin explains.

“O-okay so…I am obviously going to choose heaven anyway, so should I just go now.” Jonghyun speaks, finally finding some confidence from deep within.

“Well…you could do that however, you see. We won’t tell you which side is heaven and which side is hell.” Taemin buts in and his smirk grows in intensity.

“Isn’t it obvious…” Jonghyun trails off.

“Looks can be deceiving my dear boy. We cannot tell you which side is which and we cannot take you without a decision. However, I must warn you that you have only a week to spend here in Limbo and if you have not made a choice by then, you will face a future in purgatory which I can assure you is a thousand times worse than either of these two choices that lay before you.” Jongin explains, his smile never fading but his eyes growing serious at the mention of purgatory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taemin never regrets the decision he made upon his own entry into limbo. His boss, Heechul, was the one to recruit him. He showed him all of the endless possibilities he had to offer. The freedom, the fun and the way in which they accepted everyone for who they were. Sure, Taemin misses some things. He misses his family. He misses clubbing and hanging out with his old friends and more than anything, he misses intimacy and relationships. It’s not that there aren’t people to meet and love and hang around with in his new life but they are all the same, hypocritical people that he sees on a regular basis. Possibly the only person he considers a friend in this afterlife is Kibum. Kibum is just above him in seniority but he hasn’t let this life change him like the others. He hasn’t abused his new found freedom and lack of rules. He hasn’t let it corrupt his integrity and deep down, even though he comes across as stubborn and harsh. Deep down Kibum is a true friend. Someone who Taemin has come to depend on, who will always look out for him and his safety and happiness. Kibum is kind and compassionate when the time calls and that is the one thing that Taemin is always grateful for in this afterlife.

“So…you came back alone I see?” Kibum smirks when Taemin walks into the lounge area.

“Yeah. The kid has a week to decide anyway so there’s no rush.” Taemin shrugs nonchalantly, throwing himself onto the plush, black leather sofa. His jean clad legs blend in with the seat but his stark pale knees that show through the rips in his too-tight denim jeans are a high contrast to the otherwise dull surroundings.

“Hmm…maybe. I wasn’t talking about Jonghyun though.” Kibum laughs with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He enquires but he knows what Kibum is hinting at, they have had this discussion time and time again and no matter how much Taemin always denies it, Kibum never believes him anyway.

“You know what I mean. I saw the both of you.” Kibum chuckles because the scandalised look on Taemin’s face is worth a thousand lifetimes.

“You followed me!? Kibum! This was my assignment, you had no right.” Taemin affronts.

“Yeah well, things get boring around here and I had a stack of paperwork I wanted to avoid so…viola! I followed you.” Kibum answers with no apology to his tone.

“Whatever…” Taemin trails off, it isn’t the first time his friend has followed him and he sees no reason in continuing the pointless banter. He tilts his head back, red hair splaying like bloodied stripes against the black leather. He stares up at the grey concrete ceiling. Sometimes he misses the sun. Other times he is grateful for the dark and enclosed spaces that protect him from the onslaught of Mother Nature.

“So…how are your eyes feeling?” Kibum comments with a sly grin.

“Excuse me?” Taemin asks with a puzzled expression because last time he checked, there was nothing wrong with his eyes. He plants his heavy combat boots on the plush black carpet and rests his elbows upon his knees, sitting forward and turning his head to glance at Kibum who lounges on the three seater sofa to his right.

“I thought they might be blinded by the handsome face of that angel. Or maybe he had burnt your corneas away with his stunning bronzed skin.” Kibum answers with as much grease and unctuousness as possible.

“Shut up Kibum. We’ve been through this before. Yes he is attractive but I don’t have a crush on him. Alright?” Taemin exhales loudly, clearly tired of having the same conversation every time Jongin crosses paths with him. He removes his boots and props his feet on the matching leather buffet, his cute cartoon wolf socks betraying his stern mask and displaying his true personality.

“I’m just saying, how can a guy who practically perspires such raw, sexual magnetism NOT be on our side? I mean surely, that’s a sin right there. Keeping such a fine specimen hidden away in purity like that.” Kibum shakes his head in disbelief, a light pout lining his lips.

“Drop it, Bum.” Taemin finally snarls and Kibum obeys, sporting a mischievous grin none the less because he knows the anger from Taemin is because he is drooling over the angel and Taemin is somewhat protective over Jongin, even if he will never admit it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin watches as the red head retreats for the evening. His tight black jeans hiding nothing of his perfectly sculpted thighs. The rips in them displaying milky skin that has Jongin’s mouth drying and his eyes quickly flickering away. He returns his gaze to Jonghyun. The short male is sitting atop the grassy hill and watching the river flow below, his fingers fidget with his hospital gown and he looks dejectedly at Jongin after a while.

“What should I do? You’re an angel right? That’s why you are supposed to guide me.” Jonghyun lightly asks.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that I am an angel but I can assure you that I mean no harm and it is my duty to guide you in this big decision.” Jongin replies, it all sounds so clinical and he has uttered those words too many times to count. Each time he believes them less and less.

“Then what should I do?” Jonghyun asks again. He runs his fingers through his hair and notices how it feels cleaner than it did in the hospital before he passed on.

“I can’t make the decision for you but…” Jongin pauses and looks around sheepishly as though someone might be watching them.

“But?” Jonghyun prompts.

“I maybe shouldn’t tell you this, but I will. In my past life, my time on the earthly plane where you just arrived from, my role on that earth determined which side I would belong. All my life I had followed a certain path and never strayed from it, therefore I was ultimately granted access to where I am now. Again, I can’t tell you where I reside now but you can probably take a guess. Anyway, what I am saying is that I didn’t get a choice. You do. You are lucky enough to choose your own side and your future, I wasn’t.” Jongin speaks. His voice is as smooth and dark as his skin. His eyes glisten with unshed tears and a deep longing for something that Jonghyun can’t quite place.

“And you…you wish you had a choice? You’re unhappy with the path that was given to you?” Jonghyun asks with a frown on his features because he is pretty sure that Jongin is an angel but if that is the truth, why would he want to leave heaven?

“Hmm…I’m not ungrateful for the opportunities I have had. I get to help others and see them through, guide them in their decisions but I guess I am a little selfish. I guess I just wish I had been given the choice, even if I might have chosen this side anyway.” Jongin muses, his features pulling into a collage of pain, loss, confusion, regret, and once again longing.

“Then tell me, please. If I choose your side. What will it be like?” Jonghyun asks, he has a feeling that Jongin doesn’t want to tell him but he has to ask. He needs as much information as he can before he makes a decision.

“Well…” he clears his throat, ready for the other speech he has given thousands of times before but something in Jonghyun’s eyes, the scared and desperate look makes him falter before proceeding. “… where I am from you can help people. You can do many good deeds and as long as you follow the rules, there will be no issues.” Jongin recites like a thousand times before and he sees the worry in Jonghyun’s features slowly ebb away. “That’s where I usually stop but there is something about you…something that makes me want to screw the rules and tell you everything of my personal experience.” Jongin adds and the shock on the lost soul’s face is not lost on the angel. “Sorry… I mean… I want you to know all of the conditions and workings of my side but the rules prevent me from telling you until you choose our side. Like I said, as long as you **follow the rules** then your life will be peaceful and rewarding.” The angel finishes his speech and notes that the once forgotten confusion and worry has re-surfaced and Jongin thinks that he has achieved what he wanted.

 “Goodnight Jonghyun, I will visit you again but in the meantime please find a cabin just beyond the trees. It is equipped with everything you might need for the next week. Please make sure to eat, relax and think carefully about your decision and today’s events. If you need anything until I arrive again, please just call my name quietly and I will hear you. Alternatively, he forgot to mention it to you but you can also call Taemin and he will also hear. Goodnight.” Jongin finishes and feels his stomach twist with the exit of Taemin’s name from his throat. He runs his hands through his strawberry pink hair and heads off walking in the opposite direction of where Taemin took exit earlier. Before he rounds the corner, he turns back to offer Jonghyun a kind and supportive smile then finally disappears over the rolling hills.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Hey, Jonginnie! You’re later than usual.” His friend Jinki comments as they sit in the communal garden beneath a large glass dome.

“Yeah I know, the soul had a lot of questions for me” Partly true, Jongin thinks.

“Ah well never mind, I saved you some food from the dining hall earlier, do you want it now?” Jinki asks as he begins rummaging through his bag, emptying items onto the white wooden table where they are currently sat.

“No thanks hyung, I will eat when we get back to the dorm later.” Jongin answers with a smile because his friend always cares for him.

“So, do you think the new soul is going to choose our side?” Jinki asks as he stacks his books back into his white duffle bag.

“It’s hard to say really, he still has a week and Taemin still hasn’t really spoken to him much. So right now I guess my impartial advice is keeping him on the fence.” Jongin answers as he draws invisible lines across the wooden surface with the tip of his finger.

“Well, I know we have to be impartial and all that Jongin but, make sure you do your best to secure this one. I heard some chatter from around the courts today.” Jinki whispers, lowering his voice and looking around for evidence of any nearby balls of light which are circling the glass dome roof.

“What kind of chatter?” Jongin asks worriedly and Jinki abruptly shuts his mouth as an orb of light passes just five inches from their heads.

“Come on, let’s get home so that you can eat.” He speaks with a bright smile and not a hint of the earlier concern in his voice.

Silently, they both stand and Jongin follows Jinki to their dorm with worry etched into his features.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once inside, Jinki places the container of food into the microwave and gestures for Jongin to sit at their dining table.

“Sauce?” he asks lightly and without expression. Jongin simply nods his flop of bubblegum hair in response.

“So, what did you hear?” Jongin finally asks as Jinki returns with a bowl of spicy pepper paste and places it on the table along with a steaming hot cup of tea.

“Well, I was doing some admin work for the cardinals today and when I was on my lunch break, you know, eating my pasta as normal. They had mac and cheese today by the way so I was super excited…” Jinki begins, rambling about food as usual.

“Hyung…get to the point?” Jongin asks lightly.

“Oh right yeah, so I was eating my amazing mac and cheese when I heard your name. So I decided to keep quiet and hope they didn’t realise I was there.” Jinki begins explaining.

“Who was it?” Jongin questions worriedly.

“Well, I could just hear their hushed voices from the cardinal’s lunch office but it sounded like Jiri and Seunghyun, though I can’t be 100% sure. Anyway, I heard them say that something was distracting you lately and that you haven’t secured a soul successfully on the last eight assignments.” Jinki recounted.

“We are supposed to be impartial Jinki, you know what the rules say.” Jongin defended.

“Yes, but the rules also say that you…well…you can’t tell them what heaven is like or which side you are on but it seems that they are suspicious of you. I heard the word treason mentioned Jongin. It’s not true is it?” Jinki asks, his tone filled with nothing but anxiety and worry.

“Of course not hyung. I wouldn’t do that. I agree I have been a little distracted lately but I just have a lot of things on my mind since I was given these assignment tasks. A lot of emotions are resurfacing, you know?” Jongin sighs and there is a brief pause as the microwave dings to signal that Jongin’s food is ready. Jinki swiftly brings the food from the kitchen to the table before Jongin can get up and the younger is grateful for the bowl of steaming rice, kimchi stew and beef that awaits him.

“I know what these assignments are like Jongin. I know that interacting with the other side can sometimes get to you but you chose…I mean… you were welcomed over to this side and you are a good man Jongin. Please, I care about you too much to see anything happen to you.”

“Exactly hyung, I never did get to choose. This path was chosen for me” Jongin chips in and Jinki gives him an apologetic look which Jongin knows means ‘I agree, it’s unfair’ before he continues to speak.

“You need to secure this soul because I heard them talking about Woobin.” Jinki speaks with earnest and tears in his eyes. They had promised to never mention that name again, it was in the past and it was too painful but no matter the promise, Jinki knew that Jongin had to hear it today.

Kim Woobin was Jongin’s best friend many years ago. He was finally given assignments once he had finished his induction period and then soon after he disappeared. It wasn’t until many years later, when Jongin met Jinki that he found out what had happened to his best friend. Purgatory. Apparently he was swayed by a demon girl, he fell in love with her and once the Cardinals found out, they accused him of no longer being pure and he was sentenced to the rest of his life in Purgatory.

“W-what did they say about him?” Jongin asks with a shake in his voice and a trembling hand. The stew on his spoon shivering and falling back into the bowl before Jongin can even lift it to his plump, soft lips.

“That he was your best friend and maybe he corrupted you before he left. Jiri stuck up for you, saying how you were in the priesthood all of your human life and how you are one of the purest people she knows but Seunghyun wasn’t convinced and said he will be keeping a close watch on you, just in case.” Jinki puffsout his cheeks and takes a seat opposite his friend. He places his warm and comforting hand over Jongin’s, rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand. “I…I saw Kibum today. He was coming back from Limbo and it seems he was following Taemin. Please Jongin, be careful. As much as Kibum comes across as a good guy, he seemed awfully pleased with whatever he witnessed in Limbo so, just be careful okay?” Jinki is pleading now, his eyes watering and on the verge of tears.

“I promise hyung, nothing will happen to me. Nothing in the rules says that I need to secure a certain amount of souls. They can follow me all they like, they won’t find anything to prosecute me for. I’m not technically breaking any rules. I promise.” Jongin speaks and stands to bring his best friend into a hug.

 _Technically_ are the only words in that sentence that Jinki hears and it does nothing to still his erratic heartbeat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Good morning!” Taemin hollers in the most obnoxious way possible, breaking the pink and blonde haired men’s peace. The two are sat at the cabin’s dining table eating bowls of porridge and talking quietly. Jongin had been on edge that morning to begin with but it seemed like Jonghyun had been doing a lot of thinking and had decided to just let things happen and trust his heart in the end. Jongin is grateful for that because the less questions that Jonghyun asks, the less he is tempted to spill out all of the secrets to this innocent and beautiful soul.

“Morning” Jonghyun answers with a smile and Jongin simply stands and bows before taking his seat again.

“So…got any closer to a decision yet? Did Jongin here give you the ‘help people and be rewarded’ spiel yet?” Taemin asks with a roll of his eyes as he sits down and materialises a bacon sandwich from the flames of his palm.

“Woah! How did you do that??” Jonghyun exclaims with wide, shocked eyes.

“What? I conjure up a bacon sandwich and you lose your shit, yet Jongin here teleports and everything is normal??” Taemin asks, puzzled at the amazed expression on Jonghyun’s face.

“H-he can teleport?? OMG!” The blonde boy shouts again, disrupting any attempt at peace that Jongin was hoping for.

“Yeah, duh. All of his kind can. Even though I have to use my, admittedly, damn fine legs, I am still a conjurer which has many advantages too. All of my kind are conjurers too.” Taemin smirks but his eyes hold a dead expression because he gets tired of relaying such information.

“How come you didn’t tell me you could teleport?” Jonghyun asks as he notices Jongin’s nervous expression.

“The rules” Is all he says, is all he needs to say, before Taemin buts in again.

“The rules, rules, rules. That’s all it is with you people isn’t it?” Taemin whines and mocks. He notices the angel’s fist curling in annoyance and his smirk becomes wider. “You see Jonghyun, on my side, there are no rules. By no rules I mean exactly none, zilch, zero, nil.” Taemin addresses Jonghyun in a sickly sweet tone that is nine parts pure sugar and one part sincerity.

“A no rule world…completely rule free you say? Surely though, wouldn’t that throw up its own problems?” Jonghyun muses and instantly feels a hand on his shoulder from Taemin who is now sitting with their thighs pressed together.

“Oh it has its problems alright Jonghyun, but you have to work out, is it worth it?” Taemin whispers hotly against Jonghyun’s right ear. A shiver travels from his nape to the bottom of his spine and that would be a normal reaction, if it wasn’t Jongin who felt the intense shiver instead of Jonghyun. The dark skinned male gulps harshly and stands abruptly before walking outside with his now cold bowl of porridge in hand.

“I just need some fresh air” Jongin mutters as he swiftly excuses himself from the table. Jonghyun casts him a confused glance but none the less stays put to continue eating his food and mulling over the new information.

“I’m just going to check he is okay.” Taemin announces and that deceptive innocence in Taemin’s eyes has him re-thinking the red head’s previous offer, any trace of malice or mischief wiped away in that one soft smile and concerned gaze.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Not eating that?” Taemin says as he reaches the small wooded area where he finds Jongin sitting on a large moss covered rock.

“Huh?” Jongin jumps from the sound, expecting to be alone. “Oh, it’s cold now so…no.” He answers eventually.

“Here…may I?” Taemin is now standing beside the rock, his heavy combat boots resting just centimetres away from Jongin’s own canvas clad feet. His pale, lithe hand is outstretched towards the younger male and his eyebrows are still raised in questioning.

“Uhmm….sure??” Jongin mutters as he hands the bowl over, unsure of what Taemin means. He is pleasantly surprised however when the older male conjures a ball of fire in his hands and proceeds to place his palms on the base of the bowl, watching intently as the porridge slowly begins to bubble.

“There you go, good as new.” Taemin offers with a gentle smile and passes the bowl back to Jongin, now steaming hot and more than appetising.

“Th-thanks. You didn’t have to.” Jongin speaks and he blushes, not unnoticed by the demon.

The look on the angel’s face gives Taemin some sort of courage because before he can stop himself, he finds himself speaking.

“Have you ever heard of a fallen angel?” Taemin enquires as he sits gingerly onto the mossy rock, the damp of the stone seeping into his trademark black skinny jeans which today are ripped across the thighs rather than the knees.

“Huh? A what?” Jongin asks in confusion, his mouth agape and the spoonful of porridge paused in mid-air just in front of his mouth.

“I guess not. Nevermind.” Taemin says before he stands abruptly and gives Jongin a pat on the shoulder. “Forget I said anything, enjoy your porridge, I’m going to check that Jonghyun is still okay.” Taemin announces before he strides away towards the cabin.

The tingling is still present in Jongin’s shoulder from the hand that grasped it mere moments ago. He shakes out his tense shoulder muscles and wills the pleasant tingling away before he stands, still muttering under his breath “A fallen angel?” In the next moment Jongin waves his hand over the bowl and it disappears before he teleports away.

Meanwhile, Taemin is telling Jonghyun about all of the amazing things he can do with his powers and about the freedom that comes with his side. Jonghyun pauses him mid-sentence though as he stares towards the kitchen sink in shock.

“What?” Taemin enquires.

“How did that get there?” Jonghyun asks with his finger outstretched and shaking.

“Oh, I guess Jongin has finished with it. He is probably heading back home since he will have duties to attend to.” Taemin muses and once again Jonghyun is flabbergasted at the extent of these beings’ powers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin teleports himself about half a mile from the heavenly gates. He has duties but not for another hour however, he couldn’t stay around Taemin any longer. He found his thoughts wandering into dangerous territory. Firstly, he kept thinking about how Taemin was free and didn’t have to follow the rules. Secondly, he was marvelling at Taemin’s thighs, his bone structure and his fiery red hair as his bangs fell forward to frame his soft yet mischievous eyes. Thirdly, he couldn’t stop thinking about the ‘fallen angel’ comment Taemin made earlier and he wondered what is was and why Taemin was bringing it up.

His pace had slowed dramatically as he was lost in his thoughts. The sound of his white shoes crunching against the crisp green grass echoed around him and the scent of flowers caressed his nose, this was his favourite place to walk, to delay the time he had to spend inside the gates where he would be watched, judged and assessed from every angle.

“Hey there angel boy, what’s got you so glum?” A voice interrupts Jongin’s thoughts, causing him to stop and turn to his right.

“Ah, Kibum, can I help you with something?” Jongin asks cautiously. Kibum was a nice guy on the surface but there was just something about him that made Jongin very wary of him, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

“Hmmm…maybe. Or maybe _I_ can help _you_.” Kibum says cryptically.

“I’m sorry…what?” Jongin mumbles.

“I heard you whispering to yourself a few minutes back as I was innocently passing by, I guess it was something I couldn’t ignore.” Kibum speaks gently but with a knowing tone.

“Oh, was I disturbing you? I’m sorry, I will keep quiet in future.” Jongin meekly answers and bows before attempting to continue his walk.

“Not quite Jonginnie. I think I heard you mumbling about a fallen angel. Tell me, where did you hear about such a thing?” Kibum asks, his voice prying and his body moving to stand in Jongin’s path.

“Uh…I just heard it – around.” Jongin lies.

“Ah.ah.ah… Angel’s shouldn’t lie Jongin, not even to demons.” Kibum speaks in a patronising tone and his eyes roam Jongin’s body from head to toe in an admiring and scrutinising way that makes Jongin feel like he is mere centimetres tall. He remembers Jinki explaining that Kibum was average height in stature but his words could cut people down to his level or below in mere seconds, Jongin was witnessing that for the first time.

“T – Taemin mentioned it earlier but when I said I didn’t know, he changed the topic and disappeared.” Jongin admits carefully.

“Ah, sweet Taemin. You really have an effect on him don’t you Jongin? For Taemin to be considering a fallen angel and all.” Kibum speaks both truthfully and with another patronising edge. “Do you want to know what a fallen angel is Jongin?” Kibum asks seriously this time, not a hint of playfulness in his tone.

The dark skinned angel considers the question carefully for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Alright then, maybe we should sit?” Kibum asks as he crosses his legs to sit on the grass, his jean clad legs slamming harshly against the blades as he all but dumps himself onto the green canvas.

Jongin looks around for a second, looks at his watch and finally sits facing the demon on the grass.

“A fallen angel is referenced throughout Christianity as someone who falls from grace, takes the wrong path, who ultimately ends up in – ” Kibum begins.

“Purgatory” Jongin speaks with a firm voice, his fists clenching against the tufts of grass at his sides.

“Yes…however, in reality… in the afterlife, a fallen angel is something uniquely different. Something that isn’t spoken about but is very much real.” Kibum speaks, his eyes turned down towards the green strands that surround his black boots. The air is eerily calm and bright, not even a slight breeze blowing through the trees. The sun bakes down, sweltering the black cladded demon and kissing the angel’s skin in just the right way. “The fallen angel is someone who rejects their decision of heaven or rebels against their chosen path. A fallen angel is banished from heaven, forever cut off and segregated from all earthly interactions and heavenly articles and are turned over to hell with a heavy price to pay.” Kibum speaks firmly and with a foreboding undertone.

“A fallen angel then faces the devil, pleads his case and the devil himself then decides whether to accept or reject the offer. Meaning that if an angel defects, rebels and chooses to leave. He faces an acceptance into hell or an eternity in purgatory. If his case is rejected by the Devil, he becomes an outcast with no purpose in the afterlife and is ultimately sent to purgatory.” Kibum answers.

“Do you know any fallen angels?” Jongin asks lightly, the curiousness in his eyes is enough to tell Kibum what the angel is thinking in his mind.

“I did, once. He was a great leader in hell, he passed away just a century ago. I also knew of an angel who fell from grace but was rejected from hell. His case was enough to scare any other angels from falling. That is why nobody speaks of it.” Kibum answers gravely.

“Then why are you telling me this?” Jongin asks with suspicion.

“It seems like Taemin brought it up for a reason. He’s not reckless or careless like many of the others. If he brought it up, he had a damn good reason why.” Kibum announces with a voice full of both pride and protection over the younger demon.

“Then what was his reason?” Jongin asks once more, his head still spinning with the new knowledge.

“That…you will have to ask him yourself. Though I’m sure you already know in your mind.” Kibum whispers, his gaze locked with the angel and his voice unwavering. “Well…take care Jongin, I best be off.” Kibum quips, breaking the serious nature of the conversation as if it never even happened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The walk back to heaven was annoyingly fast. His mind kept running through all of the information even as he took up his place behind the canteen counter to serve lunch, the angels moved along the line like a blur, Jongin’s mind was only re-living the conversation between himself and Kibum, unable to focus on anything else.

“Hey! Nini!” Jinki yells for the fifth time.

Jongin visibly jumps when he hears the voice too close to his ear. “Ow!” Jongin protests.

“I’ve called your name five times man, what is up with you this evening? You have been distracted all day. Did something happen with Jonghyun?” Jinki asks lightly.

“Something like that, listen hyung I’m really tired so I’m gonna head to bed. Thanks for the food it was really nice. Goodnight.” Jongin says as he stands from the white oak table and dismisses himself to his room.

Something is up and Jinki is becoming increasingly worried, especially as he looks down at the plate of food, sitting untouched. Jongin has a big appetite so something was seriously troubling him. Sighing, Jinki makes a mental note to clear Jongin’s plate away once he has finished his own food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It is decision day in more than one way. Firstly, Jonghyun needs to choose a side and although Jongin should be worried, he isn’t. He stands once again at the foot of the bridge, his hands clasped gently in front of him. On the other side of the bridge he can see Taemin’s lithe form and bright red hair like a beacon for attention, something Jongin is trying his hardest not to give him. Never the less, Jongin’s eyes roam every curve and angle of the same aged demon. He marvels at the striking contrast of Taemin’s alabaster skin against the usual dark clothing. He admires the way Taemin’s eyes smile and reflect a mischief within them at the same time. He is in awe of the bright red hair and how it matches the crimson hint on his cheeks when their eyes finally meet. Then Jongin snaps his gaze away, choosing to focus on simpler things. On his soul. On Jonghyun who stands between the two of them, his hands wringing in anxiousness and his feet tapping against the wooden bridge with stress.

Jongin finds himself wishing, hoping, that Jonghyun chooses Taemin. He shouldn’t, he knows it could spell trouble for him if he loses another soul, but he can’t help but think that Jonghyun would be better off as a free soul. He can almost feel the tension thrumming through Jonghyun’s body and he snaps out of his thoughts when he finally hears footsteps moving across the wooden panels. To his surprise, and somewhat disbelief, he hears the footsteps growing louder and closer. Jonghyun is smiling as he approaches Jongin, his smile could rival that of even the arch angels themselves. His blonde hair blows in the soft breeze until he feels a hand slipping into his own.

“I choose your side, Jongin.” Jonghyun speaks loudly and with certainty. Within a flash, Taemin is giving a gracious bow and commenting on how much of a shame it was but best of luck in his new life.

Jongin should feel relief, he should feel the elated joy at having won over this soul. However, he stands stock still, frozen in his place as he stares at Taemin who is now eyeing him with a curious gaze.

“Why don’t you go and say goodbye?” Jonghyun suggests from Jongin’s side.

“What, no. The rules…I mean, it’s not really customary to say goodbye to your opponent.” Jongin explains.

“Then why is he still standing there? Why are you still here?” Jonghyun asks knowingly, he isn’t blind to the attraction between the two. “Just go and say goodbye, there’s no harm in that.” Jonghyun speaks as he nudges Jongin forward with his elbow.

Jongin doesn’t answer but simply nods before he makes his way over to the other end of the bridge, looking back to check that Jonghyun was still there. He receives an encouraging nod before he turns again and finally makes his way to Taemin.

“Uh…I guess, this is goodbye? Sorry you lost this one.” Jongin mumbles awkwardly.

Taemin moves forward, crowding into Jongin’s space and resting his palm against Jongin’s upper arm.

“It’s alright, it’s his choice in the end. Take care of him okay?” Taemin replies with a softness in his voice that the angel had never heard before. For some reason, Jongin had the feeling that they weren’t really talking about Jonghyun anymore.

“You look unhappy…why?” Taemin then asks, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

“I am…I’m glad Jonghyun chose my side.” Jongin lies.

“Then what are you still doing here Jongin? What do you want?” Taemin enquires, his brows furrowing and the palm on Jongin’s arm curling to grip at his T-shirt lightly.

“I don’t know…” Is all that Jongin can say, another lie, he knows.

“Yes you do…you’re just afraid aren’t you?” The demon speaks softly, his eyes conveying no malice or playfulness, only certainty.

“I-I’m scared to want what I want.” Jongin admits and Taemin shuffles closer, his head tilting just slightly to line up his face with the taller angel.

“You don’t have to be afraid Jongin.” Taemin supplies and his hand slides from Jongin’s upper arm to his awaiting hand. Their fingers lace together and Taemin pulls them just that little bit closer. The invisible line that was drawn in the sand had been crossed long ago but this, this is a sandstorm that blows the line away completely leaving nothing but neutral land beneath their feet. “Have you made a decision?” Taemin asks, the tip of his nose grazing lightly against his own. Their lips hovering mere millimetres away from one another.

“I…I can’t.” Jongin utters out, his breath still caught in his chest, a fear that breathing will disrupt the moment, will stutter and shatter the beautiful moment they have created.

“Then I guess this is goodbye.” Taemin finalises as their lips finally connect. It is soft and slow, the pressure is just enough to have Jongin reeling and when Taemin’s tongue enters his mouth, he exhales his tension through his nose. They kiss this way for mere seconds before Taemin tastes something salty and pulls back. Jongin is wearing tear tracks along his high cheekbones, the trail ending at his strong and prominent jawline. Taemin’s heart aches in his chest with the realisation that this is all they can ever be, this is his sweet goodbye.

“If you’re going to cry…don’t cry because of me.” Taemin says forlornly as he wipes away the moisture from Jongin’s cheeks. “Bye.” Taemin whispers onto his skin, the syllable light and airy but the word holding a heavy and deep burden.

“Bye.” Jongin breathes back just as lightly, so many words left unsaid and yet they can both hear them loud and clear.

Jongin shimmers then, becoming nothing but an orb of light, he appears briefly at Jonghyun’s side before two balls of light shine across Taemin’s beautiful pale skin and reflect in his shining orbs as they slowly but all too quickly fade away and into the sky above.

The sun continues to beat down, as it always does in limbo, and mocks Taemin in its happy glow. The demon turns on his heel, head down to face the lush green grass and he walks away with heavy steps. His eyes are still shining but this time with unshed tears that threaten to fall no matter how much he wills them away. A single droplet lands on the tip of a blade of grass, the droplet hangs there for a fraction of a second, like dew in the early morning before it slides down, leaving with it streaks of black on the once pristine blade.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin and Jonghyun reach the gates in no time and though Jongin’s eyes still feel like they want to fill with tears, he keeps them back and holds them in check. He knows that with all of the glowing balls of light circling around the entrance, he won’t get far before someone notices and gossip begins.

“Are you okay Jongin?” Jonghyun asks tentatively, not wanting to make the angel start crying again.

“Yeah I’m okay, thanks. Can I ask you something?” Jongin asks with a quiet voice as they walk ever closer to the gates.

“You want me to not say anything about what I saw right? Don’t worry Jongin, I would never say a word.” Jonghyun replies with a genuine smile.

“Not that…well yes that, but I wondered why you chose heaven even after all of my warnings?” Jongin wonders.

“Well, there may be strict rules and my life may not be free but from what Taemin told me, at least here I will have a sense of purpose. I can help others and I won’t be aimlessly wandering around with nothing to do, with no rules to keep me at bay. Between you and me, it seems like Taemin is pretty lonely. He told me how his only friend is Kibum and that apart from recruiting souls, he doesn’t really have anything else to do. It’s hard to make friends in hell apparently, he also told me about you and Jinki and how nice it must be to have someone who cares for you in such a great way.” Jonghyun supplies with a nod and a pat to Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“How does he know about Jinki? I’ve never met Taemin when Jinki was around.” Jongin muses and files it away for later when all Jonghyun can offer in response is a shrug of his shoulders. “Well, without further ado, welcome to heaven.” Jongin says with a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Well done Jongin, as always you have shown to be a pure and gentle soul. Thank you for enlightening Jonghyun. You may leave him with us while we induct him into heaven and run through some basics.” Seunghyun speaks and Jongin feels an unsettling twinge in his stomach because he knows that just a week ago Seunghyun was doubting his purity and now he stands here as if it never occurred. Jongin bows politely none the less and thinks to himself on his way back to his dorm. He can’t really blame Seunghyun for doubting him, not after what had just happened with Taemin.

The thought hits him hard and heavy and he can feel the tears waiting to break through. Luckily he manages to keep his face under control until he reaches his dorm. He does bump into Hyunshik in the corridor who didn’t seem so convinced with Jongin’s “I’m fine thanks” comment but that is neither here nor there. He is relieved to find that Jinki is out and with that, the dam breaks and his tears flow freely. All of his pain, anger, confusion and regret once again leave tracks upon his skin. The feeling is hot and uncomfortable, he can taste the saline on his tongue as the droplets curve over his philtrum and into his open mouth that is wailing and gasping through the release of his emotions. It’s not pretty as Jongin feels an uncomfortable running from his nose along with choked half sobs escaping his chest and causing his upper body to hunch over itself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He doesn’t know how long it takes, but he eventually cries himself dry. Jinki had come home earlier and began cooking, Jongin feigning sleep when his flatmate had knocked on the door to see what he wanted for dinner.

Eventually he had actually drifted into a slumber and now he could feel Jinki’s firm hands on his back, rubbing soothing circles and nudging him to wake up.

“I made your favourite to celebrate” Jinki mumbles, or maybe he is speaking normally but Jongin’s head is still fuzzy from crying himself to sleep. Either way, his stomach rumbles as he smells sweet teriyaki chicken and Jinki’s famous kimchi fried rice.

“Thanks hyung” Jongin mumbles sleepily and wobbles a little before standing on his feet to shuffle into the kitchen. His face still feels a little swollen and his skin tight from the tears but if Jinki notices any of it, he is kind enough to not bring it up.

“So, I heard you secured Jonghyun’s soul?” Jinki asks as he places three more pieces of chicken into Jongin’s bowl with his chopsticks.

“Yeah” Jongin answers, smiling in thanks for the extra chicken.

“So…why aren’t you happy?” Jinki asks.

“I am, really. It’s fine.” Jongin replies in a murmur and fake enthusiasm.

“Now, you know I don’t believe you, right?” Jinki notes, shovelling a mouth full of rice into his mouth with his spoon.

“I know” Jongin smiles because really, what would he do without Jinki.

They eat quietly for the remainder of the meal before Jinki speaks up again as they are washing the dishes together.

“So, I heard you were talking with Taemin again.” Jinki notes the stiffness in Jongin’s posture as he nods his head.

There is a thick tension now, not oppressing or uncomfortable because it is Jinki and he could make even the North Pole feel warm with his presence, the tension was still suffocating though.

“You should go, Jongin.” Jinki speaks with a level voice.

“What?” Jongin’s face pales and he drops the mug into the sink with a clatter. “Just because I talk to Taemin, you want me to move out?” The angel can’t believe his ears, how could his best friend be like that?

“No Jongin, what I’m saying is…you should _go._ Go to him. Go for what you want. Be what you want to be.” Jinki speaks, leaving in wake a stilled silence.

“But how did you…” Jongin begins to ask as Jinki cuts him off.

“…I saw you. Talking with Kibum in the fields. I approached him and did some digging around before I hunted Taemin down. I was worried that Kibum was up to something and afraid that Taemin was using you but after speaking with him, Jongin, even I can see that you are unhappy here.” Jinki sympathises.  

“But hyung, this path was chosen for me.” Jongin says, his eyes filling with fear and Jinki can tell how afraid he is and all of the worries that are in his eyes. “Wh-what if…what if the other side reject me?” the angel whispers, his plush lips forming sad syllables that leave Jinki feeling just as worried and anxious.

“You have to try Jongin, you’re miserable here. You always have been. It’s obvious to so many of us, if the cardinals get more of an idea that you are unhappy and swaying to the other side…well, you won’t have a choice anymore…and I won’t let them take you like they did with Woobin.” Jinki says firmly, any hint of fear or anxiety overpowered by his confident and stubborn tone.

“Okay….thanks hyung. I just, I don’t know how…” Jongin begins but the older angel cuts him off with a palm on his chest.

“Don’t worry about that, let me take care of it.” He says with his usual warming smile and Jongin has no choice but to put his faith in Jinki. He figures it’s not so bad, he had put his faith in less secure hands before. He trusts the older angel, he trusts his best friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin finds himself at a loss that morning, in these circumstances he would normally pray however that is no use here, not now he knows who and where those prayers lead to – the one place that he today plans to leave.

He appears at the foot of the cardinal’s meeting hall, his hands shaking at his sides and Jinki plants a firm hand on his shoulder to steady him. Jinki had been preparing for days with all of the paperwork and digging around he had to do. Jongin had offered to help, to take away some of the stress and the burden but his friend had simply shooed him away and told him to just act as normal as possible during his duties in the canteen. He had found the balls of light circling him a little closer and a little more often than usual and the cardinals knew something was up but they had no proof or any idea of what it was. Gossip had spread around the heavenly plane that something was up, that Jongin was being monitored and a wild number of guesses and rumours had continued to spread amongst his fellow angels. Right now though, with his foot on the first step, everyone knew the truth. The paperwork had been filed early this morning and his meeting was immediately scheduled. News travels fast and he notices the small group of spectators watching him ascend the stairs. He also notices how deathly silent it is so that people can hear what is going on.

Jongin finally opens the door and steps inside the meeting hall. The usual white glare is gone and replaced by a dark stone, engraved with images from the bible. It looks just like the many churches he frequented back on Earth only this time he isn’t here to solve his issues or pray for others. This time he is here to turn his back on heaven, on religion, on everything he has ever stood for.

“Kim Jongin, present.” He speaks with a shaky tone. He hears a shuffling behind him which he knows is Jinki sliding into one of the pews. The cardinals are looking down at him from their place on the raised platform, their chairs ornate and expensive, judging eyes that seem equal parts curious and equal parts betrayed.

“Jongin, you have presented us with forms for dismissal. Can you please confirm or deny this fact?” Seunghyun speaks, loud and firm.

“I can confirm” Jongin replies.

“The cardinals of this holy heaven present you with the option to plead your case. We will then decide whether to allow the dismissal or whether you will be banished straight to purgatory.” Sunghhyun’s words send a bolt of dread down Jongin’s spine. He does however, remember the speech Jinki had prepared for him, currently clasped tightly in his left hand he begins to read…

“I stand before you, with witness to my troubles.” He nods towards Jinki. “All my life I have been a follower of Christianity. I have walked a pure and forgiving path. Upon leaving the Earthly plane I was terrified and scared of what awaited me but Heaven opened its doors to me without issue, without any prejudice and I will be eternally grateful for the opportunities that you have offered me.” Jongin pauses to bow in his respect to the Cardinals.

“Then why does a Son of God wish to leave us?” Jiri speaks up, her voice soft and almost pleading as if she doesn’t want Jongin to leave.

“This hasn’t been an easy choice for me. As much as I am grateful for all of these opportunities I feel that I am not worthy any longer. I am not happy here and I cannot help others when I am not happy with myself.” Jongin finishes, he folds the paper and places it in his shirt pocket.

“Thank you Jongin.” Jiri acknowledges with a nod of her head.

“Are you saying that you have sinned? Is this your reason for being unworthy?” Seunghyun queries in a harsh tone, his eyes piercing as if they are looking into his soul and challenging him to deny the truth.

“I have not sinned.” Jongin lies, his mind flashing with the memories of that final kiss. Then again, is it a sin to love? Whether that love is for a demon or an angel, a man or a woman, Jongin refuses to believe that his feelings for Taemin should be a sin. Their attraction has been brewing and growing now for almost four years and Jongin is sure that these feelings cannot be something that deems him a sinner. “I just feel that if I cannot find true happiness with myself, then I cannot instil happiness onto others.” Jongin clarifies.

“Then your choice to defect? Why have you not filed for healing time?” Seunghyun challenges again.

Jongin stutters, he can’t tell the Cardinals about his feelings for Taemin or they could send him to purgatory for eternity.

“I think Jongin has made himself clear enough already in his paperwork. His statement, if you take the time to read it carefully, outlines that this was a path he did not choose but rather one that was forged before him. His choice to defect lies in the freedom that he is searching for, the freedom from rules and responsibility. To not have the souls of possible angels on his shoulders, on his conscience if they so choose the other side. Jongin’s happiness is important to myself and I would believe to you too. As you once said, he is an outstanding angel with pure intentions and a good heart. If that is the case, I plead on his behalf that you wish to see him happy. To grant him this dismissal and wish him luck in his new future.” Jinki chimes in and the dark skinned angel has never been more relieved or proud of his best friend. “Please don’t make an example out of him. Wish him the best, thank him for his service and learn to be kind, gentle and forgiving. Afterall, this is in our Christian ethos, is it not?” Jinki finishes, his hands gesturing lightly to each Cardinal member. Five in total, Seunghyun and Jiri placed in the centre.

“Very well” Woohyun pipes up, one of the lower order Cardinals. “I think it is time for us to deliberate. Please take a seat in the next room. We will summon you once we have reached a decision.” His voice is even with no hint of feeling, no clues as to how the deliberation might turn out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin and Jinki wait for a good 3 hours and the time seems to be ticking slower and slower by the minute. Jongin can’t help but to think back on his friendship with the older angel and also to his past with Taemin.

\----Flashback----

“Hi…Kim Jongin” The young tanned male stretches out his hand to greet the new demon.

“Lee Taemin, nice to meet you.” Taemin replies.

Jongin marvels at the tiny eye smile that he receives and begins to wonder if Taemin is simply an angel in disguise.

\----

“Jongin right?” Taemin motions with his hand as he comes closer to the angel.

“Y-yeah…you remember me?” Jongin stutters, they had only introduced themselves once upon a chance meeting but here the demon is, in the fields just a half mile from heaven, the place where Jongin comes to relax, think and unwind.

“Of course I do, you’re not a face that is easily forgotten. Do you remember me?” Taemin replies cheekily and Jongin loves the mischief that plays in his eyes.

“Yeah, Lee Taemin, you’re the new demon assigned to the soul I am watching on Earth.” Jongin answers because there is no way he could forget someone like Taemin. “You changed your hair.” Is what he actually says and he winces inside because that is probably a stupid thing to comment on.

“Yeah, I grew tired of the blonde, do you like it?” Taemin asks, his cheeks dusting ever so lightly but it could easily be a shift in the sunlight above their heads.

“Yeah, it suits you.” Jongin speaks and for the first time, Taemin sees a genuine smile stretch across the angel’s face. He suddenly feels lucky to have witnessed it and he also wishes he hadn’t seen it at all because it sends a whirling feeling in his stomach.

Just like that, their friendship grew until Jongin found out about the complications with being friends (Or maybe more) with a demon and began to distance himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Kim Jongin, please enter the room for your verdict” A small, kind looking messenger girl calls.

Jongin’s stomach twists in fear and dread and he thinks he might just throw up right there. Jinki’s palm pressed flat against his back between his shoulder blades has his heart thumping a little less loudly though.

“We will make this quick and to the point.” Seunghyun snaps, his face stony and cold and Jongin thinks that there is no way this can be good news.

“Kim Jongin, angel of heaven, chosen by our heavenly lord is now – fallen. By decree of the court of Cardinal’s, I hereby release you from heaven and strip you of your powers, effective immediately. You have ten minutes to gather your things and say goodbye.” Seunghyun finishes, so that’s why he looked more moody than usual, Jongin hadn’t been sent to purgatory, he was free.

“Take care Jongin” Jiri speaks as she bows her head in his direction just a fraction. She chooses to ignore the scowl Seunghyun sends her.

“Thank you, all of you. I bid my farewell.” Jongin stutters, still overwhelmed that he achieved this result.

They walk outside, people stand stock still. Unable to believe the result that has just taken place. They expected Jinki to be walking out alone and Jongin to be stewing in a fiery pit in Purgatory right now.

“Hyung, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.” Jongin says as he grabs his best friend and pulls him into a tight hug. His eyes water with the fact that he has to leave this wonderful man behind, especially after everything Jinki has done for him. He already has a bag with his belongings inside which is slung over Jinki’s shoulder.

“Shhh, Jongin, don’t cry. You need to be happy. This is what you wanted okay. Besides, it’s not the end for us.” Jinki whispers into his ear but his voice sounds tight and a little choked up too.

“It is the end Jinx…” he mumbles into Jinki’s shoulder that is becoming increasingly wet with tears. “… I am banished remember. No contact with the heavenly or earthly plane, that means no contact with you.” Jongin sobs louder now, his stomach crunching forward with how hard he is trying not to fall apart in public like this – even if people have slowly lost interest and leave them to their own space by now.

“Shhh… I can’t say anything here, you know I can’t.” Jinki eyes the ever moving balls of light which are currently a little higher in the sky, no doubt ready to swoop down and eject Jongin once his ten minutes are up. “But there are ways and I WILL see you again.” Jinki speaks confidently and Jongin believes him because firstly, Jinki wouldn’t lie, his best friend wouldn’t lie and secondly, he has to believe it, it is the only hope he has.

“Thanks hyung” Jongin squeezes the other angel’s sturdy frame tighter for just a few minutes before he pulls back with tears now stilled.

“I’ll walk you to the gates but I’m not allowed to join you there, I’m sorry.” Jinki speaks, he wishes he could help Jongin in convincing hell to take him.

They walk slowly to the pearly gates, chatting and saying their final goodbyes to each other. Once they finally reach, Jongin stands still – frozen in place at the sight he sees.

Taemin is leaning against the tree outside, his demeanour looking cool and collected but his anxious and frightened face betrays his exterior. Jongin is still frozen.

“Go on” Jinki whispers in his ear before lightly pushing him forward and slipping Jongin’s bag onto the tanned male’s shoulder.

Jongin takes some shaky steps forward towards the apple tree until he is in front of the red head.

“Hi…what are you d – ” Jongin begins but his eyebrows raise high on his forehead as Taemin pulls him into a tight hug before leaning back and capturing Jongin’s plump lips with his own soft pair.

Jinki whistles in amusement from the gate and Jongin pulls back, blushing furiously.

“Take good care of him” Jinki smiles just as the gates begin to close.

“I will” Taemin pledges before he takes Jongin’s hand and leads them onward to their next journey.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It turns out that getting Jongin into hell wasn’t very difficult. Taemin and Kibum spoke to Heechul  who in turn agreed to speak to the devil himself – how did Heechul swing that you ask? Well, it’s a well known fact that Heechul was sleeping with said Devil for a long time now.

Jongin moved in with Taemin, he was inducted into hell the following day and in turn he received his new powers. He donned his new attire with what Taemin liked to call ‘drop dead sexy.’ Jongin felt his confidence and happiness increasing day by day and Taemin would also smile now, something Kibum teased him endlessly for before Taemin decided to screw it and just enjoy that he was happy and embrace his constant smiling face whenever Jongin was around. They officially began dating, Taemin taking him to different places that Jongin had only ever imagined, places belonging to hell that were both exciting and beautiful. Jongin in turn took them back to the fields just a half mile from heaven, in this season the green grass was littered with little white daisies and purple heather and the two demons sat, clad in their black clothing amongst the tall blades. Jongin had never thought that a life in hell could be so idyllic.

“Jongin?” Taemin asks as he sits admiring the heather, Jongin is laid out on the grass, hands behind his head and watching the blue sky.

“Yeah?” He mumbles, tilting his head to the right to see his boyfriend’s beautiful face deep in contemplation.

“I was just thinking…if maybe…uhm…” Taemin begins but fails to get his point across.

Jongin senses Taemin’s discomfort and moves up onto his elbows, Taemin’s eyes tracing the strong biceps that pull beneath the caramel skin which shines in the light of the sun. Jongin still looks heavenly even though he has since become fallen, his ethereal glow seems to be natural and hasn’t left him.

“What’s up Tae, you alright?” Jongin asks with a frown, innocent to the effect he is having on Taemin as of late.

“Uhmm…yes…no. Look here it is. I want to…take our relationship to the next level. What do you think?” He finally spits out and blushes deeply at the implication, his eyes snapping from the ex-angel’s eyes to the grass where he absently draws circles with his finger.

“Y-yeah. I mean, of course I would want that.” Jongin answers with a blinding smile.

“So…you would be okay with that?” Taemin asks in surprise, he had expected some kind of nervousness on Jongin’s end at least.

“Yeah. What did you have in mind? Maybe adopting a pet together or something? I saw this really cute poodle in the animal sanctuary the other week, omg Tae he was so cute!” Jongin gushes, now sitting upright and gesturing wildly with his hands.

“No.” Taemin shouts a little too loudly and the upset on Jongin’s face is enough to have him elaborating. “I mean, yes. We can adopt a puppy if you want but that wasn’t what I meant by the next level.” Taemin is feeling bolder now and the confused and innocent look on Jongin’s face isn’t helping at all.

“I still don’t really get what you mean” Jongin answers slowly and carefully as he senses a shift in Taemin’s demeanour.

“I meant…” Taemin begins, shifting his position and straddling Jongin’s lap “…physically.” He finished, his two lithe hands pushing warm palm to the back of Jongin’s strong, tanned neck. The skin smooth and divine. Taemin shifts his hips and bites his lip just to test the waters.

“O – Oh!” Jongin speaks, at first dumbly but as Taemin shifts his eyes widen and his hands come from the grass to grip Taemin’s sides. “I…wow…I’d like that. Though…I’ve never – y’know – before or whatever.” Jongin stammers and blushes heavily.

“I know you haven’t silly. That’s why I wanted to ask…we don’t have to, if you’re not ready. We can wait.” Taemin assures but his voice is still low and breathy, his syllables falling on Jongin’s sensitive neck and causing a shiver to course through the younger’s body.

“I definitely want to. I have thought about it for so long, you have no idea.” Jongin answers with a deep rumbling voice, the attraction and years of restraint finally surfacing and being allowed to be free.

“So you’re sure?” Taemin asks but his hips shift in just-the-right-way anyway.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” Jongin answers before he leans forward to smash their lips together, the dam inside of him finally breaking.

Their hips lift in unison, causing a devilish friction as their lips press, tongues dance and teeth nip into the heated kiss. Jongin’s shirt is first to go, Taemin pushing him down with a warm and strong palm as he lavishes the tanned expanse of Jongin’s chest. His toned stomach and neck being devoured by the hungry demon and Jongin’s moans slip from his plush lips without his permission.

“Taemin please” Jongin asks, his hips lifting, the black jeans restricting his growing bulge.

The red head obliges, fingers hurriedly but skilfully popping the button and pulling down the denim and boxers beneath in a few awkward shimmies.

Jongin relishes in the feel of grass beneath his bare thighs. The blades tickling his honey skin and sending pleasurable tingles through every nerve ending, or maybe those tingles come from Taemin’s lithe fingers which are lightly tracing up his sides and across the most sensitives areas of his body. Jongin feels Taemin pull back and he notices that the red head is taking off his t-shirt. He is halted however by the pink haired man’s hands, Jongin’s thick fingers grasping the black fabric and hurriedly stripping it from Taemin’s torso. His bronzed hands map out the contours of Taemin’s soft alabaster skin and he cherishes the contrast it creates under the searing sunlight.

Sooner than Jongin would like, Taemin is naked above him, grinding his erection against his own and as beautiful as he looks, Jongin wishes he had a camera or something to capture Taemin’s beauty forever. He wants to slow down and commit everything to memory but at the same time he needs this, badly.

It isn’t long before he finds himself sheathed inside Taemin, the red head breathing deeply as he takes in the immense girth that Jongin has to offer.

“Ah, Jongin. You feel really good inside me.” Taemin murmurs, not yet moving as he adjusts but he leans forward from his position still straddling Jongin and captures the kiss swollen lips with his own. The brunette’s hands smooth up and down Taemin’s sensitive sides to relax him as they kiss slow and deep.

“Okay…can I move?” Taemin asks breathily.

“Yes…please…please move if you’re ready.” Jongin almost whines, the tight heat excruciatingly good but not enough.

Taemin raises himself, his hands on Jongin’s chest for leverage as he then lifts himself and eases back down, the friction for Jongin being so overpowering that he gasps loudly, the soft breeze brushing his bronzed cheeks.

The pace begins to increase, Taemin slamming down and Jongin meeting him half way each time. The younger notices that the red head is becoming tired and lifts him, his shaft slipping out and Taemin whining at the loss.

“Lie down” Jongin says softly as he brushes the red hair aside.

Soon enough Jongin slides back in, the euphoria returning to their veins as he slams back in, deep and hard.

“Shit, Jongin, that’s amazing.” He moans, throat croaky and Jongin has a fleeting moment to admire the lush purple heather against the stark red hair before he pulls out and slams home again.

Their bodies are writhing in ecstasy, sweat clinging to Taemin’s skin and the grass below it. Another bead of sweat rolls from Jongin’s light pink hair, dripping into the pool of milky white below him.

“Yes Jongin, right there. Keep going, please.” Taemin pleads as the younger male hits his spot over and over.

The rest is a blurry mess of lips, teeth, tongues, moans and sweat. The pleasure builds like a wave until finally it crashes against the rocks. Taemin comes first, completely untouched followed seconds later by Jongin until they finally collapsed on the grass.

The two boys lay side by side, staring up at the bright blue sky and catching their breath.

“Taemin?” Jongin whispers after a while.

“Yeah?” The red head turns his head to look at Jongin who is also looking at him.

“Thank you.” Jongin mumbles, his face breaking into a wide smile.

“For what?” Taemin replies, a little puzzled.

“I don’t know. For finding me, changing my life, making me happy. Everything really.” Jongin answers, his face bashful and blushing at how cheesy that sounds.

“You’re welcome. I want to thank you too. For everything.” Taemin smiles brightly before rolling onto his front, his face in the grass for a moment before he pushes himself up and scoots himself closer to Jongin, snuggling into his side and bringing their lips together softly.

“Is this what love feels like?” Jongin whispers when they break the kiss.

“I don’t know, but if it is, I’m glad.” Taemin laughs, the sincerity is still there though.

“I think we are the worst demons in the afterlife. I’m mushier than Jinki.” Jongin chuckles but the light sadness is still evident in his eyes at the memory of his best friend who he hasn’t been able to see.

“It’s okay Jongin. Maybe one day.” Taemin mumbles before the two become lost in another soft kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I have a surprise for you, come on!” Taemin smiles, pulling at Jongin’s limbs.

“Tae…I’m not in the mood right now, I want to sleep. Maybe later.” He whines.

“No, it’s not sex. Come on, get UP!”

Jongin begrudgingly stands from their shared bed, throws on the clothes Taemin hauls at him and pads his way to the living room.

“Shoes, cmon.” Taemin is in a hurry and Jongin just wants to sleep and cuddle but he knows Taemin’s annoyed tone and so he obliges.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They pass the fiery pits of the communal area where demons are playing, talking and drinking.

“Where are we going?” Jongin asks again for the third time.

“It’s a surprise, we’re almost there.” Taemin answers with an exasperated sigh because his boyfriend can be nothing but a handful sometimes.

They walk through the gates and just beyond the stone wall when Jongin sees it. The surprise.

“Hyung!!!!!” Jongin breaks into a sprint as he lands in the arms of his best friend. They hug for a while, Jinki chuckling to himself at Jongin’s sweet reaction.

“Hey…you had sex.” Is the first thing Jink says when they separate.

“What??” Jongin asks, blushing furiously. “Oh right, the angel thing.” Jongin mumbles when he remembers that his aura must have changed colour.

“Congratulations” Jinki whispers and nudges his elbow with a tilt of the head towards Taemin who is still standing at the exit to hell.

“How can you be here?” Jongin asks.

“I told you, I’ll figure it out. Jiri owed me a favour, she’s covering for me.” Jinki chuckled.

“Right, it’s nice to see you again Jinki but I think I will leave the both of you to catch up.” Taemin announces and bids his farewell.

“Bye Taemin, thank you.” Jinki smiles and Taemin turns back towards the stone walls.

“Wait!” Jongin calls as he jogs lightly to catch up with his boyfriend.

“What?” He asks, confused at the look on Jongin’s face.

“I love you. Lee Taemin, I love you so much. Thank you!” Jongin says sincerely as their lips meet in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Taemin’s eyes are sparkling and his mouth is curved in a wide smile when they part.

“I love you too Jongin. You’re welcome, now go. Spend some time with your best friend. I’ll see you tonight.” Taemin answers and pecks his boyfriend’s sharp cheekbone before turning to leave.

Jongin stands there, a kiss on his cheek, love in his heart and his best friend by his side. It was all worth it, he thinks. Every single bit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that’s it. Sorry it was so long [eek!] also, sorry for the MASSIVE inaccuracy in anything religion related, I have very little knowledge, made a bunch of stuff up and I’m not actually religious but a lot of this came from movies and imagination so… apologies.  
> Also, Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it’s so long and I am too tired to look over it right now so I will try and fix them soon if there are any.  
> Again, this took SO LONG and SO much time. Plus I was writing to various draft and final deadlines which I have never done before because I have never taken part in any fic fests or fic exchanges so your comments would be REALLY appreciated. Along with subs,upvotes,kudos…etc.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
